Cobolt Staff
A staff made from a very rare element. - Untradeable The Cobalt staff is a Magic staff which requires a Magic level of 94 to wield. It is currently the most diverse staff in the game. Charging it with Law runes will allow you to teleport to any major destination. In addition, you may also charge it with Wrath runes upon completion of Dragon Slayer II. This will turn it into a Wrathful cobalt staff, which provides the highest magic attack offensive stat in the game (+37) and gives a magic damage bonus of +15%. It requires 5,000 Wrath runes to transform it into a Wrathful cobalt staff. it is crafted by using a Cobalt orb with a special staff that is made by Zaff for a fee of 1,500,000 coins. A Cobalt orb is a rare drop from the Grand Wyvern. The orb and staff are untradeable. Uses Upon loading the staff with law runes, you may travel to any main destination in Oldschool Runescape. Giving Zaff a Dramen branch to infuse will also allow you to access fairy ring locations directly from the staff (requires Fairy Tale Part I). However, for Zaff to do this with your Cobalt staff, he will need an additional 5,000,000 coins. Most useful teleports: * Ardougne * Relekka * Yanile * Shilo Village * Sophanem * Ape Atoll * Prifdinnas It costs one law rune per teleportation. This is a fantastic staff for clue scrolls as it gives quick access to hard-to-reach locations. Also, the staff can be transformed into a Wrathful cobalt staff by infusing it with 5,000 Wrath runes (Dragon Slayer II is required). This will grant it with the highest attack bonus for a staff in the game and will auto cast all spell-books except ancient magicks. Grand Wyvern The Grand Wyvern is located on fossil island. It has a slayer level of 83 to fight and can be found in a separate lair on the island. It is highly advised to take caution in the fight and to avoid it's fire breathing special attack which hits in a line. It begins at a combat level of 200, allowing you to deal a substantial amount of damage until it raises to a level 400 in it's second phase. It's third phase, it will evolve into a level 550 and it's defence and attack will get higher. It Is a solo-only boss and can only be fought once a week. Upon defeating, you will receive 7,500 slayer experience. Ultimately, the Grand Wyvern is hugely popular for it's Cobalt orb drops, with a 1/32 chance of receiving a drop. It's high drop-rate is mostly due to the fact that it can only be fought once a week and has an extremely high combat level. Attack styles: Phase One: The Grand Wyvern will begin by using ranged on you. It is advised to move one tile to the right and one tile to the left as they will strike you twice in the same position. After damaging the wyvern by 25% of it's lifepoints, it will reach phase two. Protecting from missiles will not decrease the damage. Phase two: Turn on protect from magic and drink your extended super antifire potion. Run all the way to the bottom-left corner and wait as the wyvern will fly around the cavern, shooting random fire balls at an extremely fast rate. It will now attack with frost magic. You must range/mage the wyvern, as it will calm and mage you from the air. The wyvern will activate it's fire ball attack, every seven attacks. Phase three: The grand wyvern will finally evolve into phase three once it's health is down to 25%. It is advised to run straight to the side of either wall and wait for it to launch it's fire-breathing special attack which will instantly kill you. Now you must avoid both the fire-ball attack and the fire-breathing special attack. Upon defeating the wyvern, you will be granted with 7,500 slayer experience and a random reward: Drop table Common * x750 Iron Ore * x1250 Blood Runes * x500 Teak Plank * x4-6 Rune Platebody * x2 Dragon Dagger (p) * Dragon 2h Sword * x3 Ranaar Seed Uncommon * Dragon Chainbody * x5 Snapdragon Seed * x225 Magic Log * x30000 Pure Essence Rare * Cobalt Orb - 1/100 * Wyvern Youngling - 1/500 * Draconic Visage - 1/1000 * Wyvern Visage - 1/1000 * 3rd-age full helm - 1/3000 Very Rare * Master Slayer Scroll - 1/125000 Master Slayer Scroll A rare and powerful slayer scroll that shows off your achievements and grants you with a wealth of knowledge. Show this to a slayer master to gain 10,000,000 slayer experience. This is for players who are very, very, very lucky and not one person has received a Master Slayer Scroll drop to date. This is due to the once a week chance of battling this boss, as well as the slayer level required to fight it. It's also a 1 in 125,000 chance of dropping. Players ever receiving this is highly unlikely.